


make this place your home

by PromisedStars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisedStars/pseuds/PromisedStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place you never thought you'd end up liking can end up feeling like home with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make this place your home

**Author's Note:**

> So the Stars made the playoffs and I'd be listening to Phillip Phillips' song 'home' and this kinda wrote itself. So yeah, this is a song fic. Decided to play with a different fic format this time, happy to hear what you think and if it works. 
> 
> As always, ConCrit lovingly cherished, I'm writing to improve my writing skills and actually finish things I start writing before University next autumn.
> 
> Also, goes without saying but Disclaimer: Faker than Fake. No offence, libel or slander is intended. Tyler, if you're breaking the 4th wall again, ilu boo but go back now.
> 
> I'm promisedstars.tumblr.com if you wanna come be friends.

_**hold on, to me as we go, as we roll down this unfamiliar road** _

August 2013:

Jamie wanted to show Tyler what it was like to be a part of a team that saw him as an integral part of their success and saw him as their friend. His new teammate might never admit it, but Jamie could see how much it was killing Tyler that not one of his former teammates had so much as sent him a shitty two word text message since he was traded weeks ago. Jamie wanted to be Tyler's friend, even if Jordie insisted it was a bad idea. But Tyler was a nice guy and if the proof hadn't been blasted all over the internet, you'd never have believed all the things people had said about him. Even Jordie begrudgingly admitted he was 'cool' after their first team dinner. So Jamie took Tyler aside and told him he was there for him, no questions asked. If nothing else, the kid needed someone to have his back. And if pressed to admit it, Jamie would admit that it didn't hurt that Tyler was really hot. 

April 2014:

Jamie couldn't hide how nervous he was feeling. Of course he'd wanted to make the playoffs, it was his lifelong dream to lift the cup, but now the reality of their first game was upon them, he was shitting bricks. But he had Tyler besides him. Tyler who'd been in this position before and had his name engraved on the cup. Jamie could never forget it after all, his tongue had traced the Stanley Cup Champions tattoo on Tyler's ribcage many a time and every time Tyler shuddered and moaned, Jamie knew he wanted his own version of the Tattoo for Tyler to trace in pleasure. But that involved getting over his nerves that made him want to throw up. Tyler came up behind Jamie, chin resting on his shoulder as he whispered the words 'I can't wait to win this cup with you'. The calm swept over Jamie instantly. He's got Tyler to help lead him. He's got this. 

 

_**settle down, it'll all be clear, don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear.** _

September 2013:

Of course Tyler didn't believe in himself. He'd been unceremoniously shipped out of Boston and crowned the poster boy for how to not use your twitter account or make up a bullshit story about cocking up setting your alarm to try and cover up the fact you overslept and missed breakfast. He was basically the laughingstock of the entire National Hockey League. He wasn't going anywhere and was a washed up failure at 21. Jamie knew this wasn't true. He knew Tyler was a ridiculously gifted hockey player who was taken second in the draft for a damn good reason and had the potential to actually be a star. He also knew Tyler was a good person, even if he didn't believe it himself. So Jamie just hoped that if he told Tyler enough times that he didn't have to listen to his critics, he's start to believe in himself, not the words of his haters. Tyler rolled his eyes and told Jamie he sounded like a girl. Jamie said he sounded like a girl who was right. 

April 2014: 

Jamie knew everyone was hoping they'd make the playoffs, but it still wasn't a sure bet, the Coyotes could still steal that last wildcard spot from them. But Tyler reminded him that they had a lead over Phoenix and that they were going to make it. Jamie didn't know if that was enough, if it would finally erase what people had said about them over the last few years. Until Tyler reminded him that yes, the Stars hadn't made the playoffs in 'like, forever babe' and he should be proud of himself for taking them there in his first season as captain. Before Jamie could protest that they still might not make it, Tyler was kissing him and backing him against the bed and the doubting voices in his head were drowned out by the feeling of Tyler's mouth on his cock.

 

**_the trouble it might drag you down, you get lost, you can always be found_**

September 2013:

Tyler didn't even know who he was anymore. He wasn't a Bruin anymore, the very thing that had been his identity for the last three years and his new team no doubt thought he was a problem child. Everyone in Dallas spoke with these weird Southern drawls and he still didn't know where to find a good well done steak. None of his teammates bothered to even say goodbye to him and the only friend he really had was Jamie and he most likely didn't reciprocate the huge crush Tyler had on him. Sure, he'd offered to be Tyler's friend, but Tyler was pretty sure that was him doing his captainly duty by taking the charity case problem child under his wing. Tyler was just a big ball of useless confusion these days. Dallas would probably regret taking him within a month anyway. 

April 2014:

Whenever Jamie was stressed or anxious, all that was needed to calm him down was the feel of Tyler against him, even if it was just an arm casually slung across his shoulder or knees touching on the bench. If Tyler knew for sure no one else would hear or be able to read his lips, he'd throw in a 'love you', and it never failed to bring Jamie back to the right headspace. Six months ago, Tyler was this troubled kid who didn't even know himself, but now he was the love of Jamie's life, the one person that never failed to calm Jamie when he started to worry. Tyler often told Jamie that he saved him. He took a broken kid headed off the rails and showed him some belief and love, which made him want to be the responsible, happy guy worthy of Jamie. But it went both ways. Tyler had taught Jamie just how happy he could be and had given him the belief to push to make the Olympic team after his initial orientation camp snub. They'd ended up the best thing in the world for each other, and help each other find themselves. 

**_just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home_**

September 2013:

Dallas wasn't home. Boston was home. Brampton was home. Dallas as hot and humid and he didn't really get the dress sense here, nor the affection for country music. Living in a hotel room just made it worse, like he didn't even have a place in this city. He tried talking to the maid once when she came to bring fresh towels, but she didn't understand he was just talking for the sake of talking and to have a human speak words back to him, not trying to hit on him and then it got awkward. This was going to be the longest five years of his life. He didn't belong here. Tyler would never admit it 

April 2014:

Jamie liked things to be neat, but not as much as he liked Tyler practically living in his apartment. It didn't matter how many pairs of jeans Tyler left thrown across the floor or the way he never folded the towels because when Tyler finally called Dallas home and said he wanted to buy a house for them both to live in, Jamie knew that finally, everything was how it was supposed to be and Dallas really was their home. 


End file.
